Ruby the Rabbit
by kissacazador
Summary: Pre-series- this is a one shot about how nine year old Sam learns about rabbit mating from Dean, 13, and takes place in 1992 while John is away. My first *Fluff Story *


Ruby the Rabbit

**Summary**: Pre-series- this is a one shot about how nine year old Sam learns about rabbit mating from Dean, 13, and takes place in 1992 while John is away. My first *** **Fluff Story *****

Rated **K+** for mild adult content.

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

**Author's Note**: Fluffy one shot written for fellow FF writer & friend, **Breean**, who just adopted the cutest bunny named **Ruby**.

Ruby the Rabbit

The sun is going down behind the one car garage next to the Winchester's rented house as Dean goes looking for his little brother. As he opens the door to the garage, Dean jumps out of the way as two white fluffy bunnies hop by.

"Man, I hate rats!" Dean barks.

Sam and his friend, Billy, run after the two fur balls and entered the garage in the matter of minutes. Dean demands answers as both boys try to catch their breaths.

"Sammy, I'm gonna ask again, what are these rats doing here in our garage?"

"First of all, they're not rats." The young boy responds. "Secondly, they are pets, plus we are starting a bunny business."

"What the hell is a _bunny business?"_

"Dean, we are going to mate Gretzky and Ruby so they can have baby bunnies and we're gonna sell them to classmates for $5.00 each and make a fortune."

"Alright Trump, where did ya get the money to buy all of this crap?"

"I took the emergency money from your pillow, but don't worry, I'll pay ya back when the babies are born."

"Seriously?" Dean asks with a deep tone, "C'mon Sammy, that's _**our**_ food money. What are we suppose to eat now?"

"I'm sorry." Sam sincerely says, "I thought we had more money, I uh…didn't think that far ahead."

"Obviously."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, at least the rodents get to eat well tonight." Dean remarks as his younger sibling's head falls down. "Maybe we can have rabbit stew then."

"Dean!" Both boys scream in harmony.

"Relax, I was just kidding." The teen responds, "Besides, dad is gonna freak and not let ya keep them anyway."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, Sammy, keep tellin' yourself that. For now they stay in the garage and its time for dinner, so Billy you better go home now." Dean says as he stands by the door motioning for him to leave. "Normally, I would've invited ya to stay, but the rodents took our last damn dollars."

"Bye Sam, see ya in the morning." Billy says quietly as he hurries out the door.

Sam gathers up the bunnies and locks them in their cage. "Goodbye guys, I'll be right back after dinner, okay?"

The oldest Winchester shakes his head as he turns off the light and is startled by his little brother shrieking.

"Leave the light on!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me?" Dean smirks, "What are they, afraid of the dark?"

"No, jerk, they uh need to see how…you know."

"What are ya talking about, Sammy?"

"How can they see you know…?"

Dean studies his sibling closely and between the nodding of the young boy's head, he figures it out and starts to laugh. "Dude, you think the light needs to be on for them to mate?"

"Well, yeah, coz how can they see where to put…_you know."_

"Jeez, Sam, they don't need light or anything else to have sex. Trust me; they can definitely do it in the dark."

"Really, hmmm." The young boy pondered, "That's interesting; I'll hafta to let Billy know that in the morning."

"C'mon, let's find some food to eat already, I'm starving."

The two males eat and clean up then go back out to the garage where Dean lays salt lines around the doors and window.

"Look guys…Dean is keeping you safe. I guess he really does care and I promise nothing will happen to you out here."

"Right, Sam, I'm doing _this_ for them." Dean chuckles.

"Dean, how do I know if they mated or not?"

"Well, are they smoking a cigarette?"

"What?" Sam remarks. "Of course not; why would ya ask that?"

"Just stating a fact, Sam." Dean responds.

"Whatever." The young boy softly mumbles as he is holding a rabbit. "There, she looks much better for mating now."

Dean walks over to see a white bunny wearing a pink plaid bow on the top of her head and laughs out loud, "Dude, are ya really pimping her up to mate?"

"Ruby, don't listen to him, because you look beautiful."

"Jeez, you're so naive." Dean remarks, "And where did ya get the name Ruby? For some reason that name creeps me out and I don't know why."

"Ruby-Monster cause she's albino." The boy answers with pride. "And I really think this bow is working, because look…"

Dean leans in to see one rabbit on top of the other and smirks, "Yeah, I guess that bow did make a difference."

"I think we better give them some privacy and can we leave the light on just in case."

Looking down at the adolescent male, Dean caves in and leaves the light on. Both go back inside the house to start their homework and watch a movie.

The next few days, Sam is worried that Ruby isn't pregnant yet and wants to take her to the doctor to which his older brother denies him of. Being very persistent, Sam insists on someone to exam Ruby and reluctantly Dean agrees.

"Fine, let me see her and maybe I can see what's wrong." Dean wearily says as the boy hands him the rabbit. He exams the bunny carefully and then asks to see the other one while handing her in trade. Dean then puts Gretzky back in his cage and sits down next to his seated brother.

"Sammy, I hate to tell ya this, but Ruby is a male too."

"Yeah, that's real funny."

"No, I'm serious, Sam." Dean takes a hold of the bunny from his younger sibling and points, "I may not be a doctor or anything, but I think I know a set of balls when I see them, plus there's probably a wiener down there too, but I ain't looking for it."

Sam studies the bunny's private area and is shocked when he sees testicles. "How could this happen?"

"Well, I guess that shop owner saw two gullible kids and took advantage of ya. I really am sorry though, but it was a hard lesson to learn."

"Yeah, it was, plus expensive too." Sam apologetically states, "I guess you were right and I'm very sorry."

"It's okay."

"Thanks, but Dean, if they weren't mating then why would they've been on top of one another?"

"They must be gay then."

"No way, animals are not gay."

"How do you know?" Dean asks.

"Its nature, so they're not gay."

"Well, Sammy, we both saw them, so until you can come up with a better explanation, we must assume they're gay…just like Bert and Ernie."

"Bert and Ernie are not gay, right?" The young male sincerely asks.

"Sorry to break it to you, little bro, but yep…they're gay; just like your two rodents."

"Oh man, this is confusing. I better tell Billy later and he's gonna be mad. I guess I need to come up with a new name then, because Ruby isn't a male's name."

"Good, coz I hate that name for some reason…can't place it though." The teen remarks as he walks to the door. "C'mon Sam, I'll make us some soup to cheer ya up."

"Okay, but first let me take off the bow."

"Nah, leave it." Dean sarcastically says, "Someone has to be the girl is this gay relationship."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, bitch."

"Jerk."

The End


End file.
